I'm The First!
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: "Hajime-san, bolehkah aku menjadi orang pertama yang menciummu?" tanya Amane pada Hajime tempo hari./"Mungkin saja, Amane-chan."/'Sepertinya, kau akan menjadi orang kedua… Amane-chan.' Sang pemuda pemegang sabuk Leangle itu hanya membatin singkat disertai perasaan canggung./First KenzakiXHajime. BL, Shou-ai.RnR?


Sudah sejak 30 menit yang lalu Amane dan Hajime duduk berhadapan di sebuah kursi kecil yang disiapkan oleh Amane. Di tengah-tengah mereka, ada sebuah meja sederhana yang disediakan untuk menyimpan beberapa makanan ringan dan teh buatan Amane. Gadis kecil itu sudah lama mempersiapkan semuanya agar ia bisa kencan dengan Hajime. Namun, karena Hajime yang sering pergi mendadak, Amane jadi harus mencari waktu yang tepat agar rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Hey, Hajime-_san_," gadis kecil itu memanggil Hajime yang sedang mencicipi teh buatannya. Yang dipanggil segera menatap sang gadis lalu bertanya.

"Ya, ada apa Amane-_chan_?" Hajime segera bertanya pada Amane karena penasaran. Amane tersenyum lebar lalu berkata dengan semangat.

"Hey, apa Hajime-_san_ pernah berciuman?!" satu kalimat terlontar dari Amane. Jelas, sederhana, dan frontal. Tentu saja Hajime yang mendengar pertanyaan sang gadis hampir saja tersedak oleh teh nya.

"A-apa? Bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" tanya Hajime kemudian, Amane mengangguk singkat.

"Aku bilang… APA HAJIME-_SAN_ PERNAH BERCIUMAN?" serius, Hajime sepertinya harus menutup telinga kali ini, karena Amane mengatakannya dengan begitu kencang. Untung saja sekarang mereka sedang berada di luar Café. Kalau tidak, pasti semua pengunjung sudah menatap ke arah mereka—ke arah Hajime tepatnya, karena dituding mengajarkan hal berbau mesum pada anak di bawah umur—.

Hajime mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Amane.

"Tidak pernah." Singkat. Padat. Jelas. Begitulah jawaban Hajime. Amane segera menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan, menatap Hajime begitu _intens_.

"Kalau begitu…" Amane sedikit memajukan kursi tempatnya duduk, "Apa aku boleh menjadi orang pertama untuk menciummu?" lanjutnya kemudian, disertai dengan senyuman jahil.

…dan kali ini, perkataan Amane benar-benar sukses membuat Hajime tersedak oleh teh buatannya.

Ciuman… katanya?

* * *

**I'm The First!**

**Kamen Rider Blade © TOEI**

**Rate: T **

**Pair: **

**Kenzaki X Hajime/Blade X Chalice/Joker X Joker.**

**WARNING: BL, YAOI, OOC, DLL.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Jacaranda, 09.00 PM_

Hajime berbaring tak nyaman di kasurnya, ia masih teringat dengan kalimat Amane tadi siang.

"_Apa aku boleh menjadi orang pertama untuk menciummu?"_

Lagi, kali ini bersamaan dengan wajah Amane yang terbayang.

"Ciuman… katanya?" pemuda beridentitas asli Joker itu tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perkataan Amane dari pikirannya.

"Mana mungkin _Undead_ berciuman!" Hajime terus menyangkal perkataan Amane yang masih terpikirkan olehnya.

"Tapi…"

"_Irrashaimasu_!"

"Eh, Koutaro! Mau apa kau kesini?"

"_Nee_, jangan begitu pada Pamanmu, Amane~"

"Pulang sana!"

"Hey, niatku 'kan baik."

"Pulang."

"Wah, jam segini sudah sepi ya?"

"Kotarou, Kenzaki-_san_, Tachibana-_san_, Mutsuki-_san_, dan Hirose-_san_ apa kalian mau pesan sesuatu?"

Sayup-sayup Hajime mendengar suara-suara yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Ia tahu, itu pasti suara Kenzaki dan teman-temannya. Hajime agak heran juga untuk apa mereka kesini, lagipula waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam dan mereka semua menyempatkan waktu untuk datang hanya untuk minum teh? Aneh sekali, pikir Hajime.

"Sudah sepi, ya. Hajime kemana?"

Hajime berani sumpah yang barusan itu suaranya Kenzaki. Mau apa pemuda _Blade_ itu menanyakannya.

"Hajime-_san_ sudah ke kamarnya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sepertinya dia sudah tidur."

Kali ini suaranya Haruka.

"_Okaa-san_, aku akan mengecek Hajime-_san_ sebentar, ya~"

"Amane, sudah malam. Cepat tidur! Besok kau sekolah 'kan?"

"E-eh, sebentar saja~"

"Tidak. Pergi ke kamarmu dan segera tidur."

"Baiklah, baiklah~"

"Hey, aku boleh ikut ke kamar Amane-_chan_ sebentar?"

Hajime tahu suara siapa itu. Satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka yang datang ke _Jacaranda_, siapa lagi kalau bukan Hirose.

"Wah, boleh sekali Hirose-_san_, ayo~"

5 menit sampai 10 menit sudah berlalu, dan selama itu Hajime sudah tak mendengar suara siapapun lagi. Dia hanya mendengar suara dentingan cangkir dan tertawaan pelan orang-orang di luar sana. Ternyata benar dugaannya, mereka kesini hanya untuk minum teh saja.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh."

CKLEK.

Baru saja Hajime akan terlelap kalau saja tidak ada yang membuka pintu kamarnya pelan. Dengan segera, dia segera menoleh dan mendapati Kenzaki sedang berdiri di lawang pintu.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Hajime langsung bertanya _to the point_. Sementara yang ditanya langsung menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, sih. Hanya saja aku penasaran kau sudah tidur apa belum. Kenapa tidak ikut minum teh di luar?" Kenzaki kemudian bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati Hajime dan duduk di sebelah kasur pemuda Joker itu.

"Tidak usah, aku sedang tidak ingin." Hajime langsung duduk di kasurnya dan menatap Kenzaki datar.

"Kalau sudah tidak ada perlu lagi, lebih baik cepat pulang. Aku mau tidur."

"Sebenarnya… aku ingin mengobrol sebentar denganmu, Hajime." Kali ini Hajime menoleh dan menatap Kenzaki dengan lebih serius.

"Mengobrol? Soal apa?"

"Soal… perubahan aslimu, mungkin."

"Joker, maksudmu?"

"Iya. Aku juga… kalau terus-menerus menggunakan _Evolution King_ akan—"

"—berubah menjadi Joker, iya 'kan?" Hajime segera memotong ucapan Kenzaki. Sementara Kenzaki hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin… kalau kau benar-benar ingin menghancurkan dunia ini, aku akan terus menggunakannya. Lalu, jika nanti hanya kita _Undead_ yang tersisa… aku akan menjauh darimu, dan juga teman-teman." Pernyataan Kenzaki kali ini cukup membuat Hajime tersentak.

"K-kenapa?"

"Karena jika aku terus-menerus berada di dekatmu, suatu saat kita akan bertarung. Dan jika satu Joker yang tersisa, sama saja dengan kehancuran dunia."

"Kenzaki…"

"Ahaha, aku jadi bicara hal yang berat seperti ini. Ya sudah lah, malam ini kita mengobrol topik lain saja. Hm, apa ya?" pemuda pemegang sabuk _Blade_ itu berusaha untuk kembali menghangatkan suasana. Ia berpikir sejenak untuk mencari topik pembicaraan lain.

"Oh iya, tentang—"

"Apa kau pernah berciuman?"

Hening. Kenzaki tidak berani membuka mulutnya sama sekali setelah Hajime melontarkan pertanyaan barusan. Serius, Hajime yang Kenzaki ketahui adalah seorang _Human undead_ yang selalu memasang wajah datar itu bertanya hal seperti itu padanya, aneh sekali.

"A-apa… maksudmu… dengan… berciuman?" Kenzaki mengatakannya dengan terpotong-potong. Jujur saja, ia bingung harus bilang apa selanjutnya.

"Aku bilang, apa kau pernah berciuman? Kau… rasanya pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang cinta pertamamu. Apa kalian pernah berciuman?" lagi, Hajime mengatakannya dengan memasang wajah tak bersalah.

"He-hey, kau ini apa-apaan sih Hajime. Itu 'kan sudah lama sekali! Lagipula, hubungan kami tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan." Kenzaki menundukkan kepalanya, enggan untuk menatap Hajime.

Hajime memejamkan matanya, agak canggung untuk berkata lagi,

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… berarti kau tidak pernah berciuman?"

Kenzaki mengangguk.

Lagi, ruangan itu kembali hening.

"Tadi siang, Amane-_chan_ menawarkan dia ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menciumku. Aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana caranya berciuman." Hajime kembali memecahkan keheningan. Entahlah, Kenzaki rasa Hajime mulai banyak bicara sekarang, atau memang hanya dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Sama, aku juga. Aku enggak peka sama hal-hal kayak gitu~" Kenzaki kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hajime. Kali ini, ia sedikit memandangi wajah Hajime.

"Hey, ada sedikit gula di dekat bibirmu." Kenzaki menginstruksikan Hajime agar membersihkannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hajime segera tersadar.

"Dimana?"

"Di sini—"

PLAK!

Baru saja Kenzaki akan menyentuh bagian yang terkena gula itu, namun tangan Hajime mencegahnya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

"Kau ini…" tanpa memperdulikan protesan Hajime barusan—yang sudah sering dilontarkannya ketika Kenzaki hendak menyentuhnya—dengan gerakan cepat, tangan kiri Kenzaki meraih wajah Hajime, dan ibu jari tangan kanannya membersihkan gula putih yang ada di dekat mulut Hajime.

"Kenapa bisa ada gula?" Kenzaki bertanya tanpa melepaskan tangannya.

"Sepertinya tadi terkena waktu aku bermain bersama Amane-_chan_, kira-kira satu setengah jam yang lalu."

"Dasar, ternyata _Undead_ bisa ceroboh juga, ya." Kenzaki mengumbar senyuman khasnya dan menatap Hajime. Hajime hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan orang yang mulai ia anggap sebagai temannya itu.

Sebelum membersihkan semua gula yang menempel itu, Kenzaki melirik ibu jari tangan kanannya yang sedikit terkena gula, beberapa detik kemudian, pemuda tinggi itu langsung mengemutnya.

"Gulanya manis."

"Semua gula memang manis, dasar bodoh."

"Kau bilang tadi, Amane-_chan_ ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menciummu, 'kan?" Kenzaki kembali bertanya soal topik sebelumnya, Hajime hanya mengangguk.

"Kau yakin? Dia 'kan masih kecil." Lanjut Kenzaki tanpa menoleh ke arah Hajime.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku tidak serius." Kesal, Hajime meninggikan nada suaranya.

Kenzaki kembali tersenyum dan menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mulai mendekati Hajime.

"Hey, kau mau apa?" tanya Hajime sesaat sebelum Kenzaki duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Gulanya masih ada, aku masih mau. Apa kau tidak mau memakannya?" tanya Kenzaki sambil menunjuk sisa gula yang masih menempel di dekat mulut Hajime.

"Tidak usah, terimakasih." Jawabnya datar.

Merasa belum puas, kali ini Kenzaki langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hajime dan berhenti tepat di depan gula-gula yang masih menempel itu.

"Kenzaki, hentikan!" tak memperdulikan protesan Hajime, Kenzaki kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya, dia menjilat gula-gula yang masih menempel di dekat mulut Hajime.

"Ini manis, yakin tidak mau?" Hajime berusaha mendorong Kenzaki namun tenaga pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lebih besar.

"Kenza—"

Hajime hanya mampu membelalakan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja lidah Kenzaki menjilat bibirnya. Pemuda berwajah datar itu berusaha melawan namun tenaganya kalah oleh Kenzaki. Beberapa saat kemudian, Hajime sudah merasakan kalau bibir Kenzaki sudah menyatu dengan bibirnya. Kenzaki memainkan bibir Hajime dan mencoba untuk masuk, namun Hajime menolak.

"K-Kenzaki… hentikan…" Hajime memohon pada pemuda _Blade_ itu, namun Kenzaki tak menanggapinya dan hanya tersenyum.

"Kenza—hmmp.." ketika Hajime membuka mulutnya, Kenzaki memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Hajime. Lidah mereka bertemu, Kenzaki menyadari bahwa Hajime masih terlalu kaku untuk ini. Tentu saja, ini 'kan ciuman pertamanya.

"Hmp.."

Setelah beberapa detik, Hajime akhirnya menikmati perlakuan Kenzaki dan mulai membalas ciumannya. Ketika lidah mereka bertautan, Hajime bisa merasakan manisnya rasa gula di lidahnya.

Setelah meyadari bahwa Hajime mulai kesulitan bernafas, Kenzaki melepaskan bibir Hajime.

"Bodoh, apa yang kau laku—aah…" sebelum Hajime menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kenzaki sudah menciumi tengkuknya. Kedua tangan Kenzaki yang masih bebas berusaha untuk menaikkan ujung baju Hajime.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

"Eh…" sadar ada yang mengetuk pintu, Kenzaki langsung melepaskan Hajime dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

CKLEK…

"Kotarou, ada apa?" Kenzaki langsung bertanya begitu tahu kalau yang mengetuk pintu barusan adalah Kotarou.

"Kita sudah harus pulang, Kenzaki-_kun_. Oh, Hajime kau belum tidur?" Kotarou mengumbar pandangannya pada Hajime yang masih terduduk di kasurnya. Ia agak heran dengan keadaan Hajime saat ini. Rambutnya agak berantakan, ujung bajunya naik sedikit, dan dari ujung bibirnya mengalir sedikit _saliva_.

"H-hey, Hajime kau kenapa?!" Kotarou hendak masuk namun dicegah oleh Kenzaki.

"Eh… dia tidak apa-apa, Kotarou. Hajime sudah ngantuk. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Hajime, ayo Kotarou~" dengan sigap Kenzaki langsung menarik tangan Kotarou untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Dasar bodoh," seperginya Kenzaki dan Kotarou, Hajime hanya tersenyum tipis, ia menyentuh bibirnya sesaat.

"Yang barusan itu… ciuman pertamaku, ya?"

* * *

"Ada apa sih, Kenzaki-_kun_? Kau terlihat sangat aneh barusan." Kotarou melepaskan tangan Kenzaki dari pergelangan tangannya. Tingkah Kenzaki barusan menurutnya sangat aneh.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Sudahlah lupakan saja, aku mau pulang." Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kotarou barusan, Kenzaki langsung berjalan mendahului Kotarou.

"He-hey, tunggu aku!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan Kotarou, pemuda _Blade_ yang berjalan di depannya itu tengah menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman puas.

**EPILOG**

CKLEK…

Hirose membukakan pintu untuk seseorang siang ini, dan ternyata yang bertamu adalah Hajime.

"Lho, Hajime-_san_, ada perlu apa kau kesi—" sebelum Hirose menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hajime sudah berjalan mendahului gadis itu.

"Di mana Kenzaki?" tanyanya kemudian. Hirose hanya menunjuk ruang tamu tanpa berkata apapun.

Kenzaki yang sedang duduk di sofa tidak sadar ketika Hajime tiba-tiba berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kenzaki.

"Haji—hmp…"

"AIKAWA-_SAN_?!" Mutsuki yang duduk di sofa dekat meja telepon hanya mampu membelalakan matanya atas tindakan Hajime.

Setelah Hajime melepaskan Kenzaki, ia menatap pemuda _Blade_ itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Oy, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kenzaki kemudian, dia menyentuh bibirnya sebentar.

Hajime tetap memasang wajah datar, ekspresinya tetap tidak berubah.

"Itu balasan untuk yang semalam." Katanya tetap datar. Mutsuki yang melihat hal barusan hampir saja jantungan kalau saja telpon dari Nozomi tidak segera menyadarkannya.

Dengan sigap, pemuda _Leangle_ itu keluar dari ruangan untuk mengangkat telepon dari Nozomi. Sementara Hajime langsung hendak berbalik pergi kalau saja Kenzaki tak mencegahnya.

"Hajime, lebih baik disini dulu." Katanya sambil menatap sang Joker. Hajime kemudian duduk di sofa dan memandang sekeliling.

"Mau ke kamarku?" tanya Kenzaki kemudian, Hajime langsung menatapnya bingung.

"Mau apa?" pemuda Joker itu menyerngitkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kita lanjutkan di Kamarku."

Sebelum sang Joker sempat menjawab, pemuda _Blade_ itu sudah menarik tangannya duluan. Ketika Mutsuki kembali, mereka berdua sudah tak ada di sana.

* * *

"Hajime-_san_, bolehkah aku menjadi orang pertama yang menciummu?" tanya Amane pada Hajime tempo hari. Di sana sedang berkumpul Kotarou dan teman-temannya.

Hajime hanya membelai lembut helaian rambut sang gadis dan berucap dengan nada datar.

"Mungkin saja, Amane-_chan_."

Semuanya tersenyum maklum melihat keduanya. Tapi senyuman yang diberikan Mutsuki mengandung arti lain.

'Sepertinya, kau akan menjadi orang kedua… Amane-_chan_.' Sang pemuda pemegang sabuk _Leangle_ itu hanya membatin singkat disertai perasaan canggung.

—**Tamat—**

* * *

**Mind to review?**


End file.
